Strange Relationship
by Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki
Summary: My first Gravi fic!^_^' It's just Shuuichi's thoughts on his relationship with Yuki. Please R+R Tnx!


Strange Relationship  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer: Gravitaion belongs to Maki Murakami, not me. The song   
  
'Strange Relationship" belongs to Darren Hayes, off of the CD Spin.   
  
(It's really good BTW)  
  
  
Lyrics are in ~~blah blah~~ thingys. The story part is in -- thingys.   
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
  
~~Do you love me?  
  
Or am I just another trip?  
  
In this strange relatinship  
  
you push and pull me  
  
'Til I'm about to lose my mind  
  
Is this just a waste of time?~~  
  
  
--Eiri Yuki. My boyfriend, confidant, my lover. I wonder if he really   
  
does love me. I know I'm in his way alot, and he doesn't like to show   
  
affection in public. Or really anywhere else, except in   
  
bed. I know he thinks the music I like is noisy sometimes, and he   
  
doesn't like to be glomped, either.   
  
  
~~Keep acting likeyou own me  
  
I keep running  
  
watch me walkin' out that door  
  
I hear you behind me~~  
  
  
--Maybe I'll hang out with Hiro more ofter. That way Yuki will have more   
  
time to write his novels. I wish he didn't smoke so much. It's really   
  
bad for his health nad he might end up with lung cancer or something.   
  
God, I hope he never does, I don't know what i'd do if he died. Maybe I   
  
should leave so I wouldn't have to find out.  
  
  
~~Gimme that strame relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on~~  
  
  
--Yuki is my first boyfriend. he acts so mature and I've never seen him   
  
act childish. Does he think I'm too childish? I don't think he minds,   
  
because he said it was cute once. But, then again, he was drunk then.   
  
So, who knows if that really true or not?  
  
  
~~Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone~~  
  
  
--Wouldn't he have told me to leave if he didn't want me? He's not   
  
exactly shy to saying things bluntly. I guess averyone has second   
  
thoughts or concerns like these when they're is relationsips.   
  
So, why do I think he's tired of me?  
  
  
~Do you love me?  
  
We break up and back together  
  
And I swear myself never  
  
But, oh, how you do me  
  
you strip me of my honor  
  
And I don't think I'm gonna~~  
  
  
--Has he ever said 'I love you'? I can remember his saying he cherished   
  
me, but not loved. Do I love him? I think so, but he makes me feel   
  
inferior. When we talk, I always feel like I'm a five-year-old and he's   
  
some worldly adult.  
  
  
~~Break free of these mind games  
  
All I'm trying to do is modify my plan  
  
Cause I can't cantain you~~  
  
  
--I wonder if he has me planned in his future. I know I do, at least   
  
until tomorrow. I'm not planning out my future, I'd rather live each day   
  
as it comes by. I wonder if I'm in his future? Probably not.  
  
  
~~Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone~~  
  
  
--It would be best if I left him. Neither of us would have to suffer any   
  
longer and we both can concentrate on other things more. I won't have to   
  
put up with him controlling me and he won't have me bugging him all the   
  
time.  
  
  
~~You keep acting like you own me  
  
Like you control me  
  
You said you never really wanted me back  
  
Well, maybe that's a fact~~  
  
  
--After all, Yuki is very private. Maybe he's seeing someone else on the   
  
other side. He's hardly ever home any more, and sometimes when I call   
  
him, he doesn't answer to phone. That would absolutly break me, to find   
  
that out. But, still, I can't see anyone else he would date, probably   
  
because they wouldn't understand him. Hell, I barely understand him.   
  
Maybe that's how he's always been.  
  
  
~~May I suggest a brand new plan of attack  
  
And in defense to that  
  
You're hard to crack  
  
You're way off track  
  
I want you back  
  
I want you gone  
  
Maybe I'm sick of holding on~~  
  
  
--I defintly am going to leave him. The more I think about us, the   
  
better that option seems. I can't let him destroy me and I won't destroy   
  
him. I couldn't handle being responsible for that. I would never be able   
  
to forgive myself if I did. oh, Yuki...  
  
  
~~Do you love me?  
  
Or am I just another trip?  
  
In this strange relationship  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us has gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I keep holding on~~  
  
  
--When he gets home i'll ask him. The one thing that will determine   
  
whether I stay or leave. Then I can be totally sure about us. Wait, I   
  
hear the door.   
  
  
"Yuki? Do you love me," I asked, my eyes filling with hope and   
  
determination.   
  
  
"Shuuichi, you know what you are to me. Just like a passing dream. One   
  
day it will be gone, and I won't really notice."  
  
  
~~ Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us has gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone.~~  
  
  
~~*+*~~   
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about that!!! I ment to write a happy story. But,   
  
evidently, it didn't work. Next time I'll get it right. This is my first   
  
Gravitation fic, BTW. I've never seen the anime, only read parts of the   
  
manga, but I hope i got the general idea. Anyway, please send comments   
  
to:  
  
rina_rose1x2@hotmail.com  
  
or write a review.   
  
Thanks!! 


End file.
